Anything For Symmetry
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Kid is hanging out with Soul and finds out he's symmetrical. How does he show his appreciation and worship his awesomeness? Yaoi yaoi yaoi! Lemon smut


Kid x Soul—Anything for symmetry.

Summary: Kid is hanging out with Soul and finds that Soul is symmetrical. How does he show his appreciation and worship his awesomeness? Yaoi, Lemon. Slight ooc ness.

Warning: This contains content not suitable for young people, children or immature people. This contains gay sex between two male characters. Slightly explicit, graphic yaoi. Not suitable for chillens 14 and under baybee!

YAOI YAOI YAOI ALERT BABY!

This is dedicated to my cousin because she loves Soul Eater and this was meant to be given to her on her birthday (which was 4 days ago) but since I couldn't get my ideas out quick enough and was busy with band camp and blah blah blah.

Anywayzzz-

* * *

Lol enjoy!

Kid had just sat on Soul and Maka's couch as if it was normal for him to break in and eat some of their food without asking. He patiently waited for Soul to come out of the shower and entertain him. He was extremely bored and in dire need of attention. Everyone else had went out shopping or training so Soul was his only option. And since he hadn't answered the door when he knocked, he picked the lock. Pick locking was a lot of work so he ate a few of their cookies.

He surveyed the room. There was absolutely _nothing_ symmetrical about it. He wanted to claw his eyes out and toss them at someone! He was bound to go _insane!_

'_How can they live this way? Its absolutely atrocious! I hope they won't mind me doing a few arrangements...' _He thought to himself.

_'It feels so good to finally get away from it all and just relax every once and a while.'_ Soul thought. He spent about another hour letting the hot water purify his skin and relax his tense, battle hardened muscles.

When he came out of the shower, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, soaking wet, he stopped dead in his tracks and let his jaw drop.

It was like he was in some strangers home!

"What the fuck happened here?" He whispered mostly to himself. But that's when he spotted and black and white haired boy sitting on his couch, sipping his tea and reading a newspaper as if he hadn't done anything at all!

Soul was on Kid in an instant, balling his fists up into his shirt and then jerking him with every word he spoke. "What. Did. You. Do? Do you know that Maka is going to _kill me_ for this? How did you even get in? We have a triple bolt lock! Where'd all this stuff come from?"

He began ranting but Death the Kid hardly reacted to anything. Inwardly he was cringing because his clothing would no longer be symmetrical. He would've fought him off but instead, he looked over the death scythes body, enjoying the sweet abs, pecks, smooth, milky white skin and...large bulge.

He couldn't help but stare at it, there was something particularly appealing about it. It was almost hypnotizing. _His symmetrical senses were tingling_. Soul's words faded out of his hearing and before he knew it, his hand had already undone the towel around the others waist and grabbed the object of his desires.

He gazed at its glory when he pulled it out. It was perfectly symmetrical! He nearly began worshiping it.

"What perfect symmetry! The head is the right size, even your balls line up perfectly! It would be an honor to suck it..." with that being said, he put it into his mouth.

He wanted to make sure he could pleasure it the best he could because it was symmetrical. It was something to worship! To praise! He was not worthy to even be in the presences of such a thing.

This completely shocked Soul. What person just snatches a towel off of someone and then starts to suck them off? And this was_ Death The Kid_ we're talking about! Since when was he gay?

The silver haired boy was knocked out of his thoughts as he felt himself harden in the warm, wet mouth.

Kid gripped Soul around the base and stroked him slowly before sticking his tongue into the slit of the head and slowly running it back and forth.

Soul involuntarily thrusted toward the source of pleasure and groaned, half in pleasure and half in frustration. Would someone tell him why he was stroking and licking him so _slow_?

"Kid, hurry up will yuh! Gosh you're going so-Oh _shit!_" He moaned. Death the kid had began to stoke him as fast as he could now. The death scythe's knees wobbled and he started to tremble.

Kid looked up at him with lusty eyes. "Whatever it takes to please you." He looked as if he was awaiting Soul's next command.

"Now lick my balls." As if he was in a trance, Kid did what he was told. He gently took half his sack into his mouth and while gently sucking on it, he ran his tongue slowly across the mass in his mouth. Then he let it go with a loud _'pop'_ and did the same to the other side.

After he was finished sucking each globe, he flattened his tongue against the sack and licked all the up to the head. He repeated this several times.

Soul's breaths were labored. This boy was driving him nuts! Why was he even doing this? Not that he's complaining about it...He would've asked Kid but he was afraid he'd stop doing it.

This time as he made his way up, he engulfed the head and sucked it. _Hard._

Soul went cross eyed and bit his lip. Damn, he really knows how to _work it._

"Now, deep throat it." Kid took a deep breath and slowly began taking it all the way down to the very base. And when he reached the base, he licked his balls.

Soul's hips bucked. "O-oh gosh…" He held his head down and thrusted into his mouth so hard his head jerked back with every thrust.

Kid didn't care _what_ Soul did to him. All that mattered was that he could please him and all his symmetrical beauty. In fact, he enjoyed the heavy thrusts. It meant he was doing a good job.

When he came up, he was gasping for air but he couldn't stop now. He _had _to please him! He went back down on him and held it there. He swallowed around it and hollowed out his cheeks and used his tongue to massage the underside.

Soul let out a moan and thrusted into mouth, liking when Kid hummed in approval. He liked watching his length disappear in Kid's warm mouth and reappearing all wet and slick. Kid came back up and traced his thick veins with the tip of his tongue before coming back to the tip and tonguing the slit.

Soul licked his lips.

Kid was way too hot for words. He seriously didn't know what he was doing to him. Well, he probably _did_ know what he was doing to him. The silver haired boy was all hot and bothered. Who wouldn't be when a hot guy was sucking you off?

Placing his hand on top of his head, he held Kid's head away from his manhood to allow himself time to calm down from all this pleasure he was receiving. With a smirk, he slowly, seductively stroked himself right in front of Kid's face.

Kid was struggling to hold his lips and tongue still. But since this is what the symmetry wanted, he guessed he could allow himself to try and stay calm. Instead, he bit his lip and just inhaled the sweet, slightly musky scent of Soul's dripping sex.

Who knew symmetry even smelled so good?

Soul rubbed the weeping tip across Death's smooth, soft lips and snickered as he felt them move and tremble. He slowly moved his throbbing organ to his cheeks and smeared a little of his pre-cum on those rosy cheeks of his. Then, he proceeded to smack him with his member with gentle force.

"You want it?" Kid nodded and looked him dead in the eye. Soul shivered. Gosh, what was with Kid today? But he wasn't complaining. It was hot.

"Open up." Kid opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, letting Soul bang it against his tongue as well. He let out small grunts and whines. He just wanted to get back to pleasing it, but Soul was wasting time and playing around!

"Never knew you liked sucking dick so much, Kid." He said with a smirk.

Kid smirked back. He looked up at him, giving him a cute uke face and giving him a nice, long, lick from base to tip. "Anything for symmetry."

Soul shuddered. That uke face he made was simply delicious. He proceeded to stuff himself into Kid's mouth, who gladly took it all the way down to the hilt. He looked up at him, swallowed around him and licked his balls at the same time.

Kid was pleased when Soul's eyes rolled back momentarily.

He grunted in pleasure and held Kid's head there. "Damn, Kid! You're too good at this, you do it so perfectly." Kid willed himself not to gag when Soul pulled out half way and shoved himself back all the way in. He did it until the other couldn't take it anymore and pulled away to breathe. When he pulled away he was connected to the tip by a line of pre-cum.

"Well I do try to strive for perfection." He arrogantly purred. He stroked Soul's length, loving its smooth texture and how red the skin was from hard he sucked it.

But it wasn't until then he even realized he was rock hard. His manhood strained against the fabric of his ironed clothes, even slightly ripping the fabric in an attempt to be noticed and set free. He was so focused on pleasing Soul that he didn't even know he had his own needs to take care of.

'_I didn't realize I was so hard. Even pleasing something symmetrical turns me on I suppose.__'_

He examined Soul's symmetrical sex, still stroking seductively, softly. _'__It looks like I am doing a great job pleasuring it...the veins are thick...the tip is red and swollen...its throbbing...he's grunting...' _he slid his hand down to his sack and massaged it gently_. 'His sack is tight..._'

He thought strategically_. 'But how can I fix both our problems at the same time...? I can't even think about my own pleasure until he is satisfied. It would be totally selfish of me...but..._' He ran his hand back to the tip and squeezed tightly, making Soul groan.

Then he thought to himself. '_What if I could have its beauty inside of me_? _I could please it even more and have something symmetrical inside of me! How wonderful! Brilliant! Simply brilliant!__'_

The black and white haired boy pulled of his ripped pants, reached behind him and stuck a few fingers inside his hole to prep himself. It had been a while between toys, so he would admit it was a bit more painful than he expected.

But he would get it done.

He took the other back into his mouth and bobbed his head the best he could. Soul watched from an aerial view intently as Kid pleasured himself. He hardened even more. How hot could this guy be?

Kid managed to find his prostate and moaned around his length, causing vibrations all along his dick and making him moan. Kid hit his prostate over and over again, loosening himself up to fit more fingers into himself.

Soon he was pushing back on his own fingers and Soul was loving every second of that. He wished he had a camera to capture this awesomeness.

Kid knew he loved it because he twitched in his mouth.

He looked up at Soul and in all seriousness, said "Soul, I need you to do me a favor…"

The sharp tooth guy shrugged. "Okay, sure."

Kid turned around and presented his round bottom to him. "I want you to stick that inside of me."

Soul made a shocked noise. "Whaaa? You want me to stick _what, where?"_

Kid reached behind him and grabbed the other by his length and pulled him forward by it.

"I want you to put _this_ in _here."_

Soul was still in shock so he didn't respond, making Kid think that he still didn't understand. Kid sighed, "I want you to fuck me."

After a while, Soul smirked. "Okay... If that's what you really want~." It sounded as if he was giving a warning.

"Of course that's what I want! Are you an idiot? I just told you—" Soul pushed into him effectively making him forget what he was going to say and causing him to groan in pleasure.

The scythe pressed himself all the way in to the hilt and held there. He had never felt a hole as tight as this. It was hot, extremely tight, almost suffocating. But it felt _so good_. In fact, this was the first time he'd ever been with a guy. He always kind of wondered what it felt like but never acted on it. The others would probably think he was less cool if they knew.

"You know, you don't have to wait you can just—" Not even letting him finish, he pulled out and immediately slammed back in. That thrust knocked all the air out of him and made him a little weak.

"C-come on! Is that all you've got?" Kid spurred him on, sounding just a little meak. His voice cracked slightly. He just wanted Soul to use him as a tool, a toy. It was such an honor for Kid.

But Soul was too cool not to accept a challenge. He thrusted harder into the willing body beneath him, hearing a gasp and a few small pants. The body quivered a bit and squirmed.

And then his arms gave out when he did it again. His bottom was much higher in the air now. Soul had never been with a guy before, but he guessed he had hit his prostate.

He liked what he was causing to happen though. It made Kid moan and tremble.

"H...harder, Soul..."

He grabbed Kid's hips and slammed himself forward while pulling his uke backwards. Kid let out a loud moan and whimpered quietly.

Smirking confidently he purred. "Enjoying yourself, Kid?"

All he got was a moan for a reply.

The boy was slamming into him so hard that his sack slapped against his bottom and made his body jerk forward. His sack slapped against him so hard it felt like he was getting a spanking.

Kid, as embarrassing as it was, let the moans fly out of his mouth without hesitation. But Soul on the other hand only grunted and groaned quietly every once in a while.

**He was too cool for actual moaning**.

But Kid didn't like that.

''No no...this will never do...'' As much as he was enjoying himself, he felt that the other wasn't getting the same amount of pleasure. He should be getting more than he was. Kid was given a chance to make symmetry happy! He can't let the opportunity pass! It was like a gift given by the gods! The symmetrical gods!

He thought strategically again_. 'I am on my hands and knees now but...if i ride him I can probably make him cum faster...all I need to do is...'_

Right when Soul pulled him back, he pushed back along with him. The extra unexpected force caused him to tumble backwards flat on his back with Kid on top. Soul made a '_oof' _noise and watched in slight shock as Kid slowly turned around, without pulling the length out of him, so he could face Soul and give him more of a show.

While squeezing around his large member, he gently bit the soft spot on Soul's neck, causing said boy to bite his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. Kid was starting to panic.

'_Oh, no! Oh, no, oh no! I am not pleasing him enough! I've got to make this work!_' He then began slamming himself down onto Soul's cock. He pinched his nipples and nibbled on his ear lobe at the same time.

This finally got a good, loud moan out of Soul. But even that wasn't good enough for him. He rode him harder and harder until Soul couldn't help but to let moans escape. Each drop created a loud slapping sound which only encouraged him more.

'_Damn, this guy is crazy_!' But it did feel amazing.

He placed his hands on hips hips. "Fuck Kid...ride me harder...!"

"Anything to please you." He did as he was instructed. And with a little help from Soul, who slammed him down by pushing his hips down, he was able to ride him even more.

Now, Soul was thrusting up to meet Kid's bucks and moaning without a care in the world.

He ran his hand up Kid's shirt and pinched his nipples, throwing off their rhythm a bit without meaning to but almost pushing Kid over the edge none the less.

He was panting and moaning. He had the cutest blush on his face and his body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. But the sweat only made it easier for them to grind.

Soul started stroking kid along with his bouncing. But it only made things worse for Kid because he wasn't trying to cum just yet. His mission wasn't complete.

"N-no! Stop Soul, you'll ruin everything!" He forced out between gritted teeth and loud moans.

Kid had been trying to hold back every since Soul had pushed into him. The feeling of having this gorgeous beauty inside of him was alot for him to handle, and then there was the fact it kept ramming into his sweet spot with each thrust. But he had enough, he was barely hanging on.

But Soul was feeling the same way. With a smirk, he pulled Kid down to a kiss and came deep within him. There was so much, when they stopped kissing, he actually saw Kid's stomach increase in size just a bit. He let out a loud, lazy, relaxed moan, completing his orgasm.

And just by Knowing that he was the one to make him cum and please the symmetrical object, was enough to push him over the edge as well so he came too.

He came all over Soul in long ribbons. Then he fell over and rested on Soul, laying in his mess.

All that could be heard now was loud panting. They both layed there on the floor, in their own juices, basking in the glow of the feeling of aftersex.

When he regained his breath, he spoke to Soul. "Why didn't you tell me you were symmetrical? I would've rode you atleast twice everyday if I could've."

* * *

In the nurses office~

"Well," Stein cleared his throat. "Soul nearly died from extreme blood loss through the nose."

"Will he be okay?" Maka asked.

"He should be fine with a few days of rest."

Kid was outrage! He stood up from his chair and slapped Soul, then grabbed him by his shirt and began shaking him. "Wake up! Wake up dammit!"

'_Oh no! How am I supposed to please his symmetry when he's asleep?'_

"Wow...I've never seen Kid _this_ passionate about anyone before." Black Star whistled.

"I said wake up!"

Soul snapped awake. "What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy psychopath?"

"We had a deal! Now, hold still while I—"

"Kid? Ah! _A_-_ah!_ What are you doing?" Kid was straddling his hips.

"I said hold still! Your symmetry hasn't been satisfied today yet!"

Soul tried to fight him off but...it was inevitable...

But now he knew, Kid would do anything for symmetry.

* * *

So, how did I do? I think I could've done a little better...

AND there IS a PART 2! But it is not posted as a chapter. I made it a whole different story because this story says "completed" and no one has added this to their alerts. I didnt want anyone missing anything so i made it a story. Like a sequel.


End file.
